Timeless
by Spacekinky
Summary: The Cullens left and Bella has picked herself up. Shes graduating soon and getting ready for her trip to Italy with Angela. The trip of her life. No Vampires. Or so she thinks.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** **Shit yall can yell at me for starting a new story when I haven't finished my other one kms. But I had this idea and ran with it. This will be a Lesbian fic cause i cannot for the life of me write a stright fic.I think Im gonna make it a Bella x the Queens because i love that ship.**

The suddenness of the cold wind doesn't come as a shock to me. With the sun falling behind the mountains and the moon rising on the other side, the temperature starts to lower. Looking down at my phone I notice that it's only 6:30. While putting my phone back into my pocket, I pull up my scarf and cross the road.

Slowing down I look around at the houses; most of the lights were out, though some lights were left on, with shadows of people doing whatever they do. Looking away I walk down the sidewalk turning the corner one last time. With my house in sight, I walk faster, wanting to get out of the cold and dark. As soon as I get to the door I check to see if it was open and, as I suspected, it was unlocked; My dad must have come home from work early. After opening the door I'm greeted by my dog, Frisbee, wagging his tail and lightly barking.

Closing the door, I drop my backpack onto a chair and walk to the kitchen, Frisbee hot on my tail. He went sat in the middle of the kitchen, looking up at me, waiting for food. I open the cabinet and grab a bowl then set it on the floor. Keeping the cabinet open, I bend down and grab the dog food. I stand up, closing the cabinet with the bag of dog food under my arm, and set the food on the ground. I open the dog food and pour it into the bowl. Frisbee starts eating it before I finish pouring it into his bowl. Afterwards, I close the bag and set it to the side.

Sitting down, on the floor, I begin to pet Frisbee's back. He sticks his tongue out and starts to lick my palm; I smile and let him continue for a few minutes. Standing up I grab the T.V remote and turn on the T.V. There's a static with an annoying buzz as it takes a minute for the news to come on. They were talking about another missing person, last seen two days ago.

"Another one gone." I mumble to myself.

I change the channel to another show and set down the remote. Looking down I notice a perfectly made sandwich right in front of me, _'that wasn't there a minute ago'._ I stare at it for a minute then pick it up; my dad must have made it earlier and I just didn't see it when I walked in. I've been extremely distracted lately for reasons I don't even know. I smile and take a bite, it's turkey and cheese on white bread, he really outdid himself this time. Finishing up the sandwich, I take off my shoes and walk to the couch but then sigh as I remember that I forgot the remote. I grab it and walk back to the couch then fall back into it tiredly.

Frisbee soon comes over to me and lays his head on my lap. I smile and pet his head softly. Looking out the window I notice that it's raining pretty hard. I listen to the loud pounding of the rain mixed with the screams of the wind. A few minutes into the storm there's a boom of thunder. I turn up the T.V to block out the sounds outside. The show comes to an end and I turn back on the news. Another person gone.

"Dad! Did you hear about the missing people?" I yell to him upstairs.

"Yeah! I want you to keep your phone on you, okay? Just in case!" He yelled down.

I sighed and checked my phone making sure the sound was on. Once I made sure it was I went back to watching the news. The storm outside went on for about three more hours. It started slowing down once the news was over. I stood up patting Frisbee once more. Stretching, I turned off the T.V and started heading up stairs. I heard Frisbee whimpering right behind me, wanting to sleep as well. I smile and open the door to my room.

"Come on Frisbee." I wait until he walks in before closing the door behind him.

I take off my shirt, throwing it to the side, grabbing my pajama shirt off my desk chair. My room is not that big, only 100 square feet, my closet takes up most of the room. I sigh and throw on my pajama shirt making sure to button it up. I climb into my bed slowly.

I smile softly and watch as Frisbee gets comfortable.

"At least you can get comfy," I lean back against the pillows. "Maybe it's a dog thing."

Shrugging my shoulders, I reach up and turn off the lamp. I move down lower on the bed, rolling over as I try to sleep. My thoughts grow louder and consume my mind. Sighing in frustration I sit up and run a hand through my hair.

"Ugh," I groan as I lay back down. "Why can't I sleep?"

I pick up my phone and turn it on. I squint my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness. As soon as they adjust I look at the time and roll my eyes. It's past one in the morning, again. I unlock my phone and open the contacts straight away. Scrolling through, I stop on the person's name and click on it. I stare at the number for a few minutes, wondering if she's awake. I laugh to myself and shake my head knowing she's awake. I finally press the call button and wait patiently as it rings.

"Hello?" Her voice comes through calm and collected.

"Angela, you up studying again?" I hum smiling.

"Oh come on Bella, you know I have to keep up the good grades. Besides my parents would have my head." She laughed quietly into the phone.

"Why are you up Bella? You are usually never up this early!" She asks after she stops laughing.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to my best friend." I snicker hearing her groan loudly. "But really, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd call and talk to you. You are very entertaining."

I shift up against the headboard and cross my legs. I look over at Frisbee and see he's fast asleep.

"Bella are you having nightmares again?" Her voice is dry and hollow, like a robot, as she becomes very serious.

"Yeah I am, but it's nothing to worry about." I sigh looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm I don't believe you but I'm not going to push it," She paused for a second as if listening for something, "Look I have to go but please Bella, take care of yourself. We don't want a recap of what happened when you and Edward broke up now do we?" She sighed lightly.

"Yeah yeah I know. Bye Angela." I smiled to myself as she mumbled out a bye then hung up.

After staring at my phone for a few seconds, I sigh and plug it in setting it on the desk. I watch as the glow from the screen lights up the room then shuts off. I sit in the darkness listening to the sound of my breathing. Everything was quiet, I could hear my heart beating steadily in my chest. My breath coming out in even waves. It was peaceful and calm.

 **A/N:**

 **First chapter down! Reviews are loved thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Boom.

I flinch violently as the sound of thunder rings in my ears. Ever since he left I've been weary of thunder. It's not that I'm scared, more of it reminded me of him. And I hated that.

Two weeks went by so quickly I could have sworn I was dreaming them. But no, it wasn't a dream. Here I stood waiting for Angela to get here so we could start our trip to Italy. We had both really wanted to go there and now that school was done with we could go, thanks to our families.

Sighing I pulled out my phone to check the time. We still had two hours until we had to board the plane. Two hours until we are out of this small town.

I spot her before she notices me. My best friend. Angela. She's grown over the time I've known her. She now stands at 5"8. Taller than me. Which she loves to tease me about. She's been my rock the whole time the Cullen's have been gone. Jake refused to see me anymore. And everyone sort of forgot about me. But not Angela.

I smile and make my way over to her. She finally notices me and waves.

"Hey Angie. Are you ready?" I hug her tightly as if she'll leave me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She mumbles while hugging me back just as tightly.

I lace my fingers with hers as we walk to the gate. It was peaceful. Nothing was wrong or out of place. We sat down on those hard plastic chairs waiting for the plane to get here. I sigh and lay my head on her shoulder.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out and see who texted me.

Jacob Black.

 _'Where are you?'_

I groan and reply quickly not wanting to talk to him.

 **'At the airport.'**

He replies just as quickly.

 _'Why?'_

 **'Because I'm going to Italy with Angela.'**

' _And you didn't tell me?! Stay right there Im coming to get you.'_

I grow agitated at him. How dare he. He's the one who wanted nothing to do with me.

' **No. Don't bother I'm not going anywhere with you. God you're just like HIM**.'

I shut off my phone and bury my face into Angie's neck.

"Was that Jacob?" She starts running her fingers through my hair.

I nod numbly. "He's acting just like HIM and it's pissing me off."

She hums in response. "Come on our flight is boarding."

I huff and stand up. It only takes us a few minutes to get into the plane. Angela kindly let me have the window seat.

"Get some sleep Bells. It's gonna be a long flight."

I nod, adjusting my body so I could lean on Angela. It takes me a few seconds before I'm sleeping peaceful


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ahhhhhh hopefully this chapter is better than the last chapter. I'm so sorry im taking so long to upload these. I get writers block plus school just started. No excuse. I'll try and upload something every month! I know Working Order Ch 7 is almost complete! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

It was 4 am when the plane landed. I had woken up halfway there to find Angela asleep. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. I had decided to watch the harry potter series on the touch screen. The flight attendant had come to ask us what we wanted to drink. I got me and Angela orange juice.

Halfway through the third Harry Potter movie Angela woke up with a smile. We watched the rest of the movie when the pilot announced the plane would be landing soon.

We got of the plane rather quickly, since we were not in first class we still had to wait. Not that we were complaining. Walking through the airport I noticed how big it actually was. Angela had grabbed my hand sometime ago and started taking about how her grandmother grew up in the town we are staying in.

In Tuscany, Italy, there is a town called Volterra. That's where we will be staying our entire trip. A four hour drive from the airport.

Angela opted to drive, much to my pleasure, and talked the whole drive about how her grandmother was once the oldest person in her whole town, 115 years old. I hate to admit it but it was boring for the most part.

It was 8 o' clock when we arrived to Angela's grandmothers house. Her family uses it as a vacation home nowadays.

Once out of the car I stretch running a hand through my hair quickly, glancing around the outside of the house. It was a nice house, small and quiet. Perfect for our vacation.

Angela got out of the car, walking over me she smiled brightly.

"So what do you think about our vacation home?" She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It's better than Forks." I mumble laying my head on her shoulder.

We stand there for few more seconds before getting our bags and walking inside. The inside of the house is much prettier than outside, decorations litter the wall as well as family portraits Angela's family.

I follow Angela up the stairs to the bedrooms. Thankfully her grandmother had 4 bedrooms. I choose the one with the biggest window looking out on the houses backyard.

Once we settled in we decided to walk around the town. It was small enough that we could walk from Angela's grandmothers house to the town center. Throughout the whole day I felt like I was being watched from the shadows. I swore I saw red eyes watching me, but they disappeared so quickly I was never sure.

Once the sun went down I decided to go to sleep. Not very hungry I crawled into bed on an empty stomach. Glancing out the window I noticed a pair of red eyes staring back at me.

"Vampire." Was the last thing I whispered.

AN: O shit the Vampires are creepin on Bella :c


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey kiddos so i spent a lot more time on this chapter. Thank you to the review that helped me think of some stuff. Last chapter was shit. I might go back one day and like redo it but not any time soon. I started to lose my muse but I got it back so its all good. Next chapter will be out next month like towards the end of the month unless I finish it. Now onto the story!**

Nightmares racked my body, I woke with a scream not being able to stop. My body shakes violently with tears streaming down my face. I could hardly breath. Yellow eyes and bronze hair haunted my dreams. Why? I thought I got over him.

Angela came running in after a few seconds looking around quickly before landing her worried eyes on me. She sighed lightly.

"Bella," She soft softly, "it's his loss. He's one stupid Vampire for doing that to you." She smiles solemnly.

Yes, Angela knows about the Cullen's. I couldn't help it, it all came out one day.

FLASHBACK:

 _It was the middle of the afternoon on a stormy day. I was at home alone. Charlie was out fishing with his friends and Jacob was ignoring me._

 _I sat on the couch, staring lazily at the TV not really paying attention to what's on. It's been a 3 months since Edw- He left. It hurts. I'm probably being pathetic but it hurts so bad. He said he'd. Never leave. But he did. And he took my heart with him._

 _'Knock'_

 _I glanced at the door, the knock was so quiet I didn't think it was real._

 _'Knock!'_

 _I stood up quickly, walking over to the door pulling it open. To my surprise Angela was standing there semi-soaked._

 _"Can I come in?" She asked in a quiet voice._

 _I stood shocked for a few seconds before pulling her inside and up to my room. I motioned to the bed to sit before grabbing a towel before going downstairs and locking the door. I walk back up to my room and hand her the towel._

 _"What are you doing here?" I sat down next to her._

 _"What the hell is going on Bella? You've become a zombie ever since the Cullen's left!"_

 _I flinch violently at mention of the Cullen's. They were my safe Haven my everything and now they're just gone I couldn't believe it. It hurts to know the family that claimed to love me up and left._

 _I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair looking to at Angela slightly. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just tell her that Cullen are vampires. Could I?_

 _"Angela there something I need to tell you about the Cullens." Fuck it._

 _She tilted her head and looked at me curiously._

 _"What is the Bella? You can tell me anything!" She grabbed my hands. "Did they abuse you?"_

 _I shook my head quickly._

 _"No, no that's not it the Cullen's their, um," I paused not knowing how to say the next thing "Their vampires."_

 _She stared at me with a blank face for quite awhile, not saying anything. Suddenly she stood up and laughed loudly. Tears quickly gathered into her eyes as she continued to laugh at me. I was shocked I didn't think this would be the kind of response I would get. Soon enough she calmed down and sat back down next to me._

 _"Bella I'm not laughing at you already knew that they were vampires. I mean come on there inhumanly beautiful, Not to mention fast. They hardly eat and they with such grace. Bella they are never at school on sunny days. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She smiled and took my hands again._

 _I sat for a few minutes not really knowing what to say. Then I realized I don't really care that she knows the Cullens have fucked me over many times._

 _She squeezed my hand gently. "Bella it's time for you to come back to the real world and stop caring about the Cullens."_

 _"Thank you Angela for everything I mean it." I smile slightly to her and figure the conversation is over._

 _She stayed with me throuh the whole thing. Angela. My new best friend. She helped me become a better person._

END FLASHBACK

I'm so glad to have Angela. She didn't know what to say sometimes but she tired. She's my best friend and ill be damned if I lose her.

The tears stopped and I smiled at her.

"I don't know what'd I'd do without you." I chuckle a little and I wiped my eyes sniffling.

She beamed at my compliment saying a quick thanks.

"What time is it?" I tried grabbing my phone off the nightstand, but Angela was faster.

"2:30 am, do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes please." I quickly moved over to make room for Angela.

We continue to talk for a little while as sleep over took both of us.

It was the middle of the day when I had finally woken up. The sun was streaming in through the curtains. The sound of the shower gets my attention. I sat up slowly letting my muscles wake up. Stifling a yawn I hop out of bed and pad out the door and down the stairs.

I decided to make Angela and I something to eat. Humming I quickly start pulling out ingredients to spaghetti. It was a quick fix, by the time I was done Angela was sitting at the old worn down table.

"What time did you get up?" I asked her while setting down a plate of spaghetti before her.

"Mm, like two hours ago," She flashed me a smile before continuing "I wanted to let you sleep in."

I gave her a quick thanks and we fell into a silence. I couldn't help but think about red eyes. There couldn't be vampires here can they? 'Oh who am I kidding there's covens almost everywhere.'

I think back to my birthday suddenly. 'Me and Edward talking. Picture. Volturi. Volturi! The Volturi! How could I forget?'

I sigh heavily and finish up my spaghetti.

"Angela I know what we are going to do today." I pick up our plates noticing she was done too.

"What?" She seemed skeptical and confused.

"We are going to tour a castle." I smiled widely looking over my should at her.

"Oh! Let me go get ready then!" She stood up quickly and rushed up the stairs.

My smile quickly faded as I thought about what I was going to do. I was basically bringing Angela and myself into a trap. But if it meant hurting Edward than I'd do it again.

'They deserve it.' I thought to myself.

Humming I finished cleaning the dishes before heading up the stairs to shower and get ready.

It was a perfect day outside. The sun was behind the clouds but the temperature was great. It was a perfect day to most likely die.

I smiled and walked with Angela to the Castle at the center of town. There was already a crowd there waiting. We didn't wait that long before the doors opened.

Red eyes. Once inside the castle we passed by 4 red eye vampires. They all seemed to have recognition flash through their eyes when they caught sight of me.

Once the tour group was a little bit a head of us I grabbed Angela's hand, pulling her back a bit.

"Angela, once you hear screams I want you to shut your eyes, count to ten and do not let go of my hand."

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes as well as terror. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

Soon enough we came up to a reception desk and I stopped. The receptionist looked up at us, confusion written all over her face. I held up a hand to silence her.

The screams started quickly. Angela flinched but did what I told her. Once she opened her eyes again the screaming stopped. I turned to the receptionist smiling slightly.

"I'm requesting an audience with the Queens." I said lightly while pulling Angela closer to me.

She looked ready to tell me off but I cut her off.

"Vampires."

Her eyes widened and she quickly picked up the phone and spoke quietly in Italian.

Soon a small girl stood in front of us. Her stance screamed predator, danger. Her medium length golden blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Come Isabella." She swiftly turned on her heel and walked off.

I hummed and pulled Angela along. 'So they were expecting me.' I thought to myself. Thankfully Angela never let go of my hand.

We came to an abrupt stop in front of two large wooden doors. They seemed much to heavy for humans, but we both knew that the small vampire would have no problem opening it.

Just as I thought the girl opened the door with ease. She walked in and I glanced at Angela. She was staring at her feet. I sighed and pulled her with me through the door.

There at the end of the room were thrones. Three thrones for three kings. But there's no king in sight. Only queens. Three beautiful queens

\--

 **AN: Until next time. PSA: I do not have a beta all mistakes are my own please excuse them.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent for a few seconds before Angela's breathing started picking up. I didn't realize it at first. I was too distracted by the three goddesses. Once I did I pulled her closer to me, protecting her. I glanced around us. Red eyes watching our every movement. I stepped in front of Angela, I didn't want anything to happen to her. Focusing on my breathing and heart rate I kept my eyes on the ground. With everything that has happened with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, I knew not to look a vampire in the eye. I was weak compared to them. Me and Angela both.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Two humans who obviously know what we are."

A beautiful bell voice tempted me to look up. And I did. The voice belonged to the middle queen. A honey blonde, whose hair was pulled into an elegant bun on top her head. She wore a sleek Victorian blood red dress. She was literally a goddess, just like the other two.

"What is your name?" The honey blonde spoke with authority.

"Isabella Swan and Angela Weber." She motioned to Angela when she spoke her name.

The queen's eyebrow went up quickly as something flashed through her eyes. She must have heard of me before. 'Of course, she knows exactly who you are She's a queen, she knows everything.' I thought to myself. 'You're affiliated with the Cullen's. She probably has spies.' I took the time that I had to glance at the other two queens. The other blonde had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her attire was completely different from the other two queens. She wore an old royal blue victorian suit with military medals pinned on it. A warrior.

The last queen was a brunette, much like myself. Her hair fell in beautiful ringlets down her back. The dress she wore was in the same Victorian style the other two queens were wearing. But her's was a pale yellow with a deep v-neck and too much lace. She had a kind smile on her face. Her eyes told me that she knew something the other queens did not.

I cleared my throat and pulled Angela behind me more.

"I'm here to confess a crime that has been committed by the Cullen Coven."

The warrior queen sat up, she seemed interested now that I brought up the Cullen's. The sneer on her face was more prominent now. She must distaste the Cullen's. Then I remembered the Cullen's are the only ones who, besides their 'cousins', are the only ones who drink animal blood. They are the outcasts of the vampire species. 'Not normal hm? Traitors.' The little voice whispered to me.

"Well, now, please tell us what has happened? And we will decide if a trial is in order." The main queen spoke.

And so I told my story. Every detail. Everything from the first day of school to now. When I finished I looked up to three pairs of pitch black eyes and a roomful of very angry vampires.

When the room full of vampires stopped growling and calmed down, I forced my heart to return to its normal beat. I glanced back at Angie, noticing her eyes were squeezed shut tightly. Anyone could see that she's terrified. She's never had the experience with a human drinker. 'She weak. Just like you, Isabella.' The little voice spoke a little louder. Everything was wrong. I shouldn't have brought Angela. I shouldn't have told her anything. I don't even know why I did it. For my own self-gain. To say fuck you to the family that trusted me with a huge secret.

The brunette stood up swiftly walking down the steps a bit. "Jane dear, take Isabella and Angela to the guest room, please. We will call you when we've made a decision."

The little blonde girl was in front of us in an instant. The girl, Jane, motioned for us to follow her. You could see it in her eyes, she cares for Angela. My eyes widened as I realized it. Angela was Jane's mate. It was plain as day. The love and kindness were deep in the small vampire's eyes when she glanced at Angela. Of course, Angie didn't notice. She's too busy staring at her feet. This must be very overwhelming for her. I feel guilt start to worm its way into my stomach.

Before it could manifest Jane stopped walking and opened a door. She moved to the side and let us walk in. I let Angela go in first, then I followed after. The door shut behind us quickly, making me jump. I sighed and lead her to the bed.

"Get some sleep Angie, I'll be here when you wake up. Major stuff is happening. I need you to be rested." I hummed as she laid down.

"Bella, I don't know what's going on and I am terrified, but I trust you." Angela grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I know, I know. Everything will be explained when you wake up. I'm sure of it." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and left the bathroom attached to the room.

Locking myself in, I slid down the wall, hyperventilating. 'Calm down Bella, You've stayed with vampires for half a year. You even faced one!' My voice chimed through my head. 'But this is different,' The horrid voice sneered 'You are surrounded by human drinkers. Older than Carlisle.' It was unusual but the voice was right. The vampires in that room were way over 500 years old. What a terrifying thing to come to, but that is what happened.

Minutes passed and I finally stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Angela was still fast asleep as I moved across the room to the door leading to the hallway. Stopping in front of the door I think about who's outside the door. Jane, most likely, maybe the boy who stood next to her, or maybe the girl next to her. Groaning I finally grab the doorknob yanking it open. Looking out I see Jane standing on one side and a new female standing on the other side. Once I had opened the door the two standing outside had turned their heads.

"Uhm, can I get a glass of water?" I asked looking to both of them.

"A glass is on its way." The other girl said going back to staring straight ahead.

"Okay, thank you." I sighed and shut the door, leaning back against the door I shut my eyes for a few seconds before going to sit on a chair by the small window.

Three hours passed and five cups of water later there was a knock on the door. Angela had woken up an hour ago. We talked about nothing in particular, wanting to mainly pass the time. The door opened and Jane told us to come with her. Walking to the throne room was the most horrid thing I had ever done. The silence was killing me, I wanted to speak, but couldn't. I was insanely worried about what was going to happen to us.

When we got to the door I grabbed Angela's hand squeezing it for comfort. I still felt guilty for bringing her into this whole mess. She's taken it well, just like me. I sighed glancing over at her, nothing was off on her face, but there was a nervous tick. The door opened suddenly before Jane could open it. The brunette queen stood before us with a warm smile.

"Come in. Jane, Chelsea, you are dismissed, you may, however, sit in and listen. " She turned and walked back into the throne room.

I moved forward dragging Angela behind me. It was almost silent in the throne room. The familiar hum of the vampires fast talking could be heard. What more could they talk about? Many things, that's for sure. Though they didn't talk for that long, it seemed like they had said a lot. I wonder why it took them so long to decide something.

The three queens stood next to each other, in front of their thrones. It seemed like they were going to introduce themselves. And introduce themselves they did. It started with who seemed to be the oldest. And then the two others.

"Hello young ones, I am Sulpicia, the oldest one of these two." She gestured to the other two queens.

"I am Athenodora." The other blonde spoke short, seemingly uninterested in what was happening.

"And I am Didyme." The brunette queen spoke, her voice soft and warm, welcoming.

There was a prominent pause before Sulpicia walked down the steps a bit. She seemed to be debating internally before she opened her mouth to speak.

"There will be a trial held on the 24th of July, In two months. You two will be staying here for those two months. Since you are on a vacation your family won't know what's going on until your vacation time is up. Usually, humans only take one to two weeks off on a vacation, once the two weeks are up you can call your parents and tell them you are going to go backpacking across Europe," She paused before continuing "Isabella and Angela, there are many secrets that will be revealed at the trial and during those two months here in this castle, some of which you may know. Just know we are trying to make you feel comfortable."

Sulpicia moved back up the steps and sat down. Didyme rose and laid a hand on Sulpicia's shoulder. 'Ah, mates, all three of them, Isabella watch as they are around each other. Moving like dancers, but something's missing.' The gross voice said.

"Jane dear, please take Isabella and Angela to the rooms they will be staying in for these times. Heidi please go to the house and gather their belongings, and do not let anyone see you. Felix, please go tell Ginna to be ready to cook for two more people for the next two months." Didyme made a 'go away' motion with her hand.

Jane showed up right in front of us again, for what seemed like the millionth time today, but it was only the third. We stopped at Angela's room first, apparently, our rooms were farther apart than I had originally thought. Sighing, I followed the shorter girl to my room, but before I was able to go in Jane stopped me.

"Isabella, do you know?" She seemed awkward about talking to me.

Instantly I knew what she was talking about. Her and Angela being mates. I smiled and looked off to the side.

"Of course I know, I practically lived with mated vampires. I'm more observant with that. Angela, however, has never been around mated vampires, if you really want to be with her, take it slow. She's new to everything that is happening around her." I looked back to the blonde before opening the door and walked into the room I would be staying in for two months.

Shutting the door behind me, I sat down on the queen size bed. The room was as big as an American high school room. It was completely white with a string of lights hanging off one wall. The closet doors had mirrors on them, full-size. On the wall conjoined with the closet, there was a fairly large window, with light blue curtains covering it.

On the wall of the closet, there was a door, presumably where the bathroom is. It was a beautiful bedroom, yes, but it seemed too good for me. I was more of a simple style. A plain bed and many lights. Oh and books. My room at my father's house was small but simple. I liked it that way because I didn't have any empty space in that room, I could fill it. Staying on the bed I stared out of the window for what seemed like hours. I just had too much on my mind and jet lag was catching up to me.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted me form my inner thoughts. Once the door opened a girl, Heidi I think that's her name, opened the door and came in carrying my luggage. She dropped it near the window and started walking over to the door. Once she got to the door she turned to face me.

"I don't like you, Isabella Swan. You and your little friend. I can't wait for the queens to kill you." With that, she left.

I decided not to dwell on what she said, simply because I didn't care. But then again I thought back to the last thing she said. Would they kill us? Is it that bad for two humans to know about vampires that they would kill us both off? But it wouldn't make sense that they are keeping us here. I would have to ask that. Whenever I could do that.

Once again there was a knock on my door. But this time no one came in. Only spoke from outside saying that dinner was ready and that they would escort me. I said I wasn't hungry. Choosing to stay in my room instead. When I check the time next it was 1:30 in the morning. I sighed and climbed out of the bed. Stretching my limbs out I go over to my suitcase and change into sleeping shorts and a tank top.

I set my dirty clothes on the bed and headed to the door while putting my hair into a ponytail. Opening the door I notice there's only one vampire outside my door. The tall one from before, Felix, I think. Closing the door behind me I turn to face him.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the kitchen is?"My feet shuffling as I addressed him.

"Yes of course, please follow me." He turned and started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

I followed closely behind, which was a struggle, do to the fact that he was walking very fast. I let my eyes wander the pictures on the wall. Many were obviously very old and some just looked old. Turning my attention back to the vampire walking in front of me I realized that he must've seen so much in his lifetime.

Felix stopped walking and opened a door. "This is the kitchen, by the way, Didyme is in there, she will help you find whatever you need."

"Thank you, Felix." I gave him a small smile and walked through the door.

The first thing I noticed was the queen sitting at the long dining room table smiling at me. I huffed and walked passed her chair towards the door to the kitchen. I stood there for a moment before looking through the fridge. I found some milk and went to find the hot chocolate powder. B

The brunette queen was already one step ahead of me. She had already poured the milk and started to pour the cocoa powder into the cup. That irritated me. I was very capable of doing it myself. It reminded me of Edward. And I hated that.

"You know I can do that myself." I moved to sit on the island table chair.

"Yes I am well aware but I haven't done this in a while. It's fun." She looked back at me with a grin.

I grumbled incoherently and laid my head on the cool granite top. Many things raced through my mind but one thing stuck out the most. What will happen when the Cullens return? I know I shouldn't be thinking about it, I mean the trial is two months away. Sighing I pick my head up just in time for Didyme to set down the mug in front of me. I watched as she moved to sit next to me, smiling lightly.

I should be uncomfortable but something about her makes me feel safe. Like how it was with Edward. Strange that this woman makes me feel this way. I'll have to ask Angela about that, wonder what she'll say to that. I decided to put that thought aside and focus on the drink in front of me.

"Isabella," the queen next to me spoke in a hesitant manner - as if scared to say my full name- "I know you have many questions, many worries, but rest assure that you and your friend are perfectly safe here. Granted there are a lot more vampires living in the coven than in any other coven in the world. You are safer here than any other place."

For a moment I just stared at her. Unsure what to say, but holding myself back to keep from rambling. Instead, I settled on a short nod of my head. Which seemed to please her enough but I knew she was a little upset at the non-verbal answer. I had picked it up quickly that Didyme was calmer and collected than the two other queens.

I quickly finished my drink and washed the mug leaving it out to dry. Didyme waited for me to finish and walked me back to my room. There was very little chatter, once about a painting and the others on the weather. Once to my room, the queen bids me a good night and I shut the door. Glancing at the clock sighed and laid in my bed. Three O'clock in the morning, the Witching Hour. Rolling onto my side I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep.

Sleep came relatively easy for me, thankfully. I had no nightmares, mainly I had no dreams. It was usually how it was. If I didn't have a nightmare I wouldn't dream at all. A simple thing really, it was nice, I guess. A dark thing in my mind, not that I minded it. I actually preferred not dreaming to nightmares. It was peaceful, I think.

In the wake of the morning, I was not happy. I just wanted to sleep more but my body would not allow me to. I sighed and sat up slowly, the heavy covers falling off my body in a light thump. Looking around I noticed my clothes were put away and my suitcase was nowhere to be found. I think that someone came in and put it way unless I sleepwalk. Which I do not. Standing up I let my muscles stretch and relax before moving to the bathroom to start my morning routine.

Finishing up my morning routine I open the door and shut it behind me. Looking to my left I see that Felix is gone and another vampire is there. I hummed and moved in the way I remember the kitchen was. Glancing over my shoulder I notice the vampire is following behind me. Looking back ahead I turn the corner and open the door on the right side. Just like early this morning, the dining room was in the way of the kitchen. I paused the door of the dining hall noticing Angela sitting there with another woman. Both had plates in front of them as well as another next to Angela.

I moved to the seat bidding Angela a good morning. I was also introduced to the other woman, Gianna was her name. She cooked the breakfast and is the receptionist. I had tried to keep up with their conversation but I was unable to. I just focused on eating the food slowly, trying to taste the flavor. Soon there was no more food on my plate and no more juice in my cup. Humming I stand up looking over at Angela.

"Angie I'm going to go walk around okay?" I looked over to the door noticing Jane standing at the entrance.

"Okay, be careful." She sounded unsure about me walking around.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." I smiled looking back over at her.

She nodded and turned to continue her conversation with Gianna. As I moved closer to the door, Jane blocked my path from existing. I tilted my head confused but stopped in front of her anyways. Her face was blank and emotionless, which seemed normal for her.

"Isabella the queens have requested to see you, please follow me." She turned and walked out of the dining hall.

I exhaled quietly before following after her. I was wondering what they wanted to talk about. All three of them would be there which apparently meant business. Once we stopped in front an old oak door, Jane opened the door to an office. Right where the queens were waiting. I stepped inside taking in the small office room.

"Welcome Isabella, please have a seat." Here we go."

 **A/N: Yikes I'm so sorry this took so long, my computer broke and then I went on vacation. Also, school sucks and I'm ready to be a stripper. (Jk) Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of November. Also, I need a conflict in this story so if you wanna suggest something, drop a review or pm me :v until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter I had to get something out. Im sorry yall but I've been very depresssed and not in the mood to write a lot. The next chapter will be uploaded in the next two months with 4k words, I am already working on it. sorry for the filler.**

The anxiety levels were high when I sat down in front of the three queens. I mean who wouldn't have anxiety when in front of three goddesses. I know that they could hear the fast beating of my heart, because Didyme was looking at me with concern. They all were but Didyme's face and eyes had shown more concern than the others. I took a deep breath and focused on calming my breath. It was pretty difficult to be calm at the moment, but somehow I managed. As soon as my heart rate was normal again Sulpicia cleared her throat smiling slightly. Instantly I felt calmness engulf me. It felt strange, like how when Jasper used his power on me once, but it was nice. Sighing I gave them a small smile showing my gratitude. I was still a little anxious but that was expected. There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on for a while. Finally after what seems like forever Athenodora clears her throat, shocking me a tiny bit.

I knew that they were having a bit of trouble with on how to start the conversation with me. I decided to cut them some slack. Gathering my thoughts, I decided I wanted some questions first. Breathing a ragged breath I trained my eyes to the ground and in a quiet voice I spoke the first thing on my mind.

"Why?"

Why what? Their eyes spoke for the question they wanted to I did.

"Why haven't you killed us yet? Why are we still here? You won't need us for the trial." I looked backed to their faces hoping they would provide some incite. Unfortunately they didn't.

"There are so many reasons on why we kept you alive. I wish we could tell you but Athenodora wants you to guess. But I am allowed to tell you that Edward lied to you when he told you he was your mate." Sulpicia spoke in a somewhat bored tone. I scoffed at her last sentence, for I already knew that.

"Obviously he left me, mates can't leave each other without the thought of death." I exclaimed with confidence

It shocked them no less, I guess they didn't realize the amount of time that I had actually spent with the Cullen's. Sad as it was I suppose I got useful information about vampires. Athenodora moved her chair closer to me, leaning in slightly.

"What do you feel now, Isabella?"

Her question stumped me for a bit. What do I feel? Rage, sadness and love? Love for who? 'You idiot. You complete and utter idiot. I can't tell you but wow you are so stupid.' I furrowed my brows at the voice in my head. I was completely confused but ignored it.

"I'm unsure but I know I'm angry and a little sad." The looks of sympathy made me feel uncomfortable.

"Now let us go into some minor stuff. While staying with us you will be able to walk the halls, though we do recommend that you take your personal guard." Didyme spoke in a soft voice.

"Isabella Swan you and you friend, Angela Webber, will be protected here under our power. Please rest assured that you are safe in our home." Sulpicia stood slowly, her voice showing the dominance she owns.

I couldn't do anything but nod my head slowly. There was more they wanted to talk about but couldn't. Feeling that the conversation was over I stood up and stretched.

"If that's all than I'm going to call my dad." I gave them a small nod and exited the room moving down the corridor.

I began to think about everything. So much has happened the past few days, many things of which I do not understand. Nevertheless I'll figure them out and work through my thoughts. Maybe Angela can help, unless she's with Jane. Sighing I get to the room I'm staying in and pull out my phone. Scrolling through my contacts I click on my dad's number and wait for him to pick up. I was somewhat surprised they didn't stop me from calling him.

'They can hear you dumbass.' The voice snarks' to me. I choose to ignore it and prepare for the awkward conversation that was about to happen. I didn't have to wait long, soon enough Charlie picked up with a gruff hello.

"Hey dad." I started off confidently, smiling a bit.

 _"Bells! How are you kiddo? Hows Italy?"_ You can hear the happiness in his voice, it hurt.

"Italy's great dad, Angie and I are having fun here." I hated lying to him, but I couldn't tell the truth.

 _"That's good, that's good.."_ His voice drifted off unsure what to say next.

"Well I just wanted to tell you how its going, it's late there yeah? Go get some sleep dad, I love you."

 _"I love you too Bells."_

And with that the conversation ended. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was a pretty short conversation, not that I expected much, we were never one for talking. Sighing I decide to take a nap to get rid of the oncoming headache. I quickly change into shorts and a t-shirt, putting my dirty clothes on a chair. It was only 1 pm but I fell asleep pretty quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed on rather quickly, according to Angela. I had spent most days wandering the halls or in the library. Whenever I was around the queens we did this dance, they tried to get more out of me and I gave them short answers. It was peaceful, while it lasted that is. Soon it was the trail day, and I was not excited. I don't know if it was the fact that I would be seeing the Cullens again, or the fact that I was starting to like it here. I knew that Edward would try and get me back. It's just the kind of person he was. Unless. **No**. It just wouldn't happen. _**'He probably fell for someone better than you.'**_ Had he moved on? Did they all move on? I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't help it. So when Sulpicia came to get me out of my room, I was shaking. Apparently enough so that she put her had to put her arm around her waist to keep me from falling. It was comforting to say the least but I didn't really want to be next to her at the moment. I was about to see my ex-boyfriend and the family that left me and she was messing with my emotions, as well as the other queens.

Sighing I decided to stay quiet and just let her lead me. It took us a whole two minutes to get there but it felt like eternity. As we made our way into the room I decided to keep my eyes to a floor I couldn't stand to look at them, my former family. I guess I was still shaken up on the fact that they have left me not even a year ago. I just wanted this whole ordeal to be over and for me and Angela to leave this place and go back to our normal lives. But I knew that wouldn't happen Angela was mated to Jane and I knew something I shouldn't. Sulpicia took my hand and let me to the middle throne. There she had me sit down and watch. On my right with Angela, standing tall and proud like always. On my left was Jane, face stoic not showing any emotion. Before Sulpicia could even utter a word I looked up my former family and took in their faces. There was shock, and sadness, some laced with fear. But Edward, oh Edward, his face was cocky, too cocky. It was as if he was planning something impossible. And knowing him, he probably was. Sighing I sat patiently as Didyme walked to stand next to her mate resting a hand on her mates shoulder. I leaned forward a bit to listen in. A mistake on my part as everyone's eyes snapped to me. I awkwardly looked away from everyone, shifting back into the chair. I decided to just lean back and stare at the floor. Sulpicia decided this was the moment to start talking. I didn't want to listen but I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear their side of the story. After almost Two years. Rolling my neck slightly I could hear the bones crack in a soothing rhythm.

"Cullens welcome, you've been very, troubling lately no?" I didn't didn't have to be smart to realize that the queen was running out of sympathy.

It was like everything they were and everything they had been was fake and a lie. And too think they had packed up and moved on. It was kind of fitting. The picture perfect family with a shitty reality. The reality was sinking in clearly. I was nothing to them and they were nothing to me.

"My Queens please, let us discuss this." Carlisle's plea almost sounded genuine if it weren't for the smile on his face.

"There is nothing to discuss. You broke the law. The only reason you are not dead right where you stand is some of you have been wonderful spies." Athenodora was powerful.

"Spies? Who could possibly?" I watched Carlisle closely.

Nothing shocked him. He knew. He knew everything and never spoke a word. It seemed like the other queens knew as well. Athenodora moved to stand up next to her mates placing a hand on Sulpicia's shoulder. Together they seemed more intimidating, standing closer together. Before my mind could register what was happening my body was moving. I had to be by them, I wanted to be by them. No one seemed to notice that I moved, and if they did they were too engrossed in the conversation that was happening. It wasn't until I tugged on Sulpicia's robe that everyone seemed to notice that I was now standing behind the Queen's. Shuffling my feet as they turned around to face me I let go of the tall Queen's robe and shuffled between her and Athenodora. The three queens seemed to relax some as I leaned into Athenodora's body. And then Didyme speaks.

"The Cullen Clan is no more. Rosalie, Emmett you have been useful, thank you. Jasper thank you as well. Everyone may leave. The Cullen Clan is not aloud to reform for 100 years."

Arguments broke out soon after the news. Most of them mainly from Edward and Carlisle. It seemed more that the Cullen's were arguing with each other.

"ENOUGH!" Sulpicia's voice rung out loud and clear, "be happy we did not kill you, now LEAVE."

And just like that everyone was cleared out, even Angela and Jane. It was a few more moment before I backed away from the three Queen's. I still didn't want to be in a relationship with them, my heart still hurt. I was scared they would do the same thing the Cullen's did. The more logical part of my brain knew they wouldn't but I was still terrified. Sighing softly I gazed at the three in front of me. I was too exhausted for words so I held out my arms. Didyme was the first to react by lifting me up. As she moved back to my room the other two followed close behind. Closing my eyes I smiled and let the sleep consume me.

 _ **A/N: I re-wrote the ending half of this chapter. I didn't like where it went. Sorry about that. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon if all goes well. Thank you for supporting me.**_


End file.
